The Drums of Winter
by RemmyThePatriot
Summary: Edward is alone, but happy. The Arendelle High Drumline keeps him waking up every day. Elsa is alone, and living in fear. Her gloves just help her to make it through the day. Can Edward help Elsa see that the world is so much better than she thinks, or will she freeze him too soon to make a difference? (The Line image on the story cover is not what the line in the story looks like)
1. Preface and Author's Disclaimer

Alright, so here goes...

What's up guys? I'm RemmyThePatriot and this is the introduction/Author's Note for my brand new and first EVER FicFiction story. I'm just here to enlighten you on a few things so the story doesn't seem so confusing:

This story takes place in a town Arendelle that lies somewhere near the Lake of The Ozarks in Missouri just outside Kansas City (on the Missouri side).

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, The OC, as well as Nick, and Aliy are all Juniors and are 17.

Chayse, Liv, and Hans are Seniors and are 18

Yes, Hans is a disingenuous dickweed in this story.

The band is 102 people (just wanted that out there)

The OC (depending on your reviews) may or may not die...

The POV will shift occasionaly from 1st to 3rd depending on how the story plays out

And for all who are wondering where I got the OC's name, Its the name of one of my closest friends in real life in my marching band.

Whew. That's done. So, hit that button and enjoy...


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So here is the pilot chapter the TDOW. Further chapters will come soon. I will update as soon as possible, but for now, here goes nothing...

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>SEPTEMBER<strong>_

Ugh.

I didn't really want to go to band rehearsal today, but I guess if I was to remain the Fighting Wolves Drum Captain, it was in my best interest. I pulled off my sheets and stumbled into the bathroom. I soaked my face in hot water and then shaved whatever whiskers I had off of my face. I put on my white marching t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. It was unusually cold this month and it had already cancelled several of our practices. I packed a green and black flannel shirt with an undershirt, a pair of deep blue blue-jeans with frayed ends and a pair of black dress-ish shoes in to my bag. I grabbed my supplies for school and went out the door to my car. It was rather cold again and I went inside to grab my jacket. _Better safe then sorry, _i thought. It had been under twenty degrees every morning for the past week which really screwed up our marching rehearsals. Our wuss band director had been cancelling practice "out of fear for the safety of the band" as he put it. Really, he just didn't want to stand outside and give directions while he was standing in the freezing cold, but they who dressed warm faired well.

As I shut the front door to my house I turned and looked at my car that stood in the driveway. It sat there in the dark, in all of its muscled-up glory. My 1970 charcoal grey and black Chevelle SS sat motionless. I opened up the door and threw my stuff in the passenger seat when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and saw that my friend Nick texted me.

_Hendrick called off rehearsal. Too Cold._

_K, _i replied.

I went back inside and changed into my clothes and came back out to go to school. I figured I'd get there early to talk to my friends since they were all probably there already. I turned the key and fired up the enormous 427 'Vette engine me and my Old Man shoved into this thing. I reversed out the driveway and drove to the high school. As I drove onto the campus I read the familiar sign:

_Welcome to Arendelle High School! Home of the Fighting Wolves!_

Below it read:

_Homecoming Week!_

My favorite time of year, not! This was the week that all the crazies came out, but i didn't care. I already told my buddies I wouldn't go to the dance on Saturday unless I had a date. Seeing as it was a week away, My chances were slim. As usual, the school was going to blow a large amount of money just to get the point across that our school was the badass. And since it was the tenth anniversary of the school and the school district's 15th anniversary, it was sure to be the biggest game of them all. Someone had taken my usual spot so I had to park closer to the school and other people than I wanted to. I parked in the middle of two cars I often saw next to each other. One was a hot pink Volkswagen Bug with black highlights and classic looking hubs, and the other was a bright blue '05 Mustang convertible with white interior. I looked like a show off in between these cars, but i didn't give two cents.

I walked in the band room and found the drumline just sitting around doing nothing like always. They were talking over girls, the dance, hair and other useless stuff. We stayed there talking for over an hour until the warning bell rung and we all scurried to our classes. I barely made it into my 11th grade history class before the bell rung. It was uneventful and boring as usual, but my teacher didn't assign homework like usual. As I walk through the halls, I hear people talking shit about the same girl they do every day . She was also a Junior and I actually thought I knew someone from school with her last name, Andersen.

I made it through health with little homework. I did my time in shop class welding and went into my geometry class since i failed last year. Thats when I saw her.

This girl. She's been sat in front of me in geometry class for months now and not once has she said a word. I just simply can't figure her out at all. Beautiful. Tall. Blonde. Well dressed. A girl like her could befriend half the school in no time if she wanted. But not this girl.

Elsa Andersen is different.

Most kids say she's stuck up. Some say she has problems, that she wears those gloves all the time because she 'has a thing about dirt'. Girls don't tend to like her. They don't understand why she won't gossip or attend parties or sit with them at lunch. They call her antisocial. A freak. Boys have a different name for her. A result of their injured pride from so many rejected advances.

The Ice Queen.

I don't know why, but despite not having even spoken ever to the girl, I feel protective of her. She seems delicate, like a snowflake. I sometimes like to wonder what she looks like with her hair down instead of that same bun she's always-

"Excuse me!" bellows Mr. Weselton, smacking a ruler onto my desk, scaring the living crap out of me. "But unless you can learn the significance of fractals by staring at the back of Miss Andersen's head, then I suggest you pay attention to my lecture, Mr. Edward V. Remstedt"

The whole class is sniggering at me, but I threw a silencing glare; they all go silent since they know I have my Drumline crew to back me up. As I turn away from them all, I blushed with embarrassment, wondering why my teacher has to be such a sadistic little creep. I hated Weselton ever since the day I entered his class. Elsa doesn't so much as glance over her shoulder at me. She's probably used to being stared at. I'm so tempted to smack my forehead against my wooden desk in embarrassment, But I hear a giggle coming from the seat behind.

It's a sweet giggle. Pure and genuine.

I turn to see who I have to give hell to, until I see a redheaded girl - hair styled in twin braids and cheeks dusted with freckles - smiling at my face. I recognize her. The girl is Anna Andersen - Elsa's bubbly and way more popular twin.

She gives a small wave.

At me?

She nods.

Seriously?

Another nod.

I smile widely back at her.

Sighing, Mr. Weselton noticed that I'm distracted again and addresses me again for the second time. It's another half hour until the bell rings, signalling the end of the class, and the end of my time in hell. I watch as Elsa swiftly gathers her things and glides out the classroom door before I was even on my tired and worn feet. And that's when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Anna standing behind me holding all of her books and her binder.

"Hey," she chirped.

I gulped. "H-Hey."

"Anna Andersen," says the friendly redhead, introducing herself.

_I thought I knew someone related to Elsa! _I thought.

"Stupid name, I know. It's my grandma's fault. Well, actually, no, it's my parents' fault, considering it was them who named me. But that's obvious, I mean, that's what parents do. Unless you don't have parents, in which case I'm really sorry and-" She realizes how she must sound and clears her throat nervously. "Anyway, shutting up now."

I can't help but smile at her. She's so energetic. So quirky. So awkward. So unlike what I've heard people say about her sister. But why is she only taking an interest in me now? I've been in this class for over three months along with her sister and I have been scolded by Weselton more than once for classroom distractions.

"So what are you doing for lunch?" she asked.

"Probably gonna try to shovel my food and study for my American Lit. test. Why?"

"You should come sit with me and my friend Kristoff. You always seem to sit with the same group of people at lunch, and maybe it would be nice to shake it up a bit."

"Well…" I was going to tell here that 'group of people' was the Arendelle High Drumline, my second family, and how I couldn't just leave the-

"Great!" Anna exclaims as she grabs my arm and nearly pulls it from the socket as she drags me to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 2

Arriving at the cafeteria, Anna quickly introduced me to everyone at the table - a lot of people from band - but notably her boyfriend Kristoff Bjorgman, who I've seen working part-time at the local garage, sometimes on my own car. He's munching on a carrot while staring at his phone.

"Uh, hello?" says Anna, waving a hand in his face. "Earth to Kristoff."

The brawny blonde boy looks up at his girlfriend and smiles. "Sorry. My mom just texted me a picture of the new puppy. We called him Sven." He showed me and Anna his phone screen. There was a baby retriever with light yellow hair that was snuggled up asleep in his bed of sheets.

"Isn't he cute?"

"Very," I said.

Anna clasps her hands together and squeals in delight. "Oh, Kristoff, he's adorable!"

Smiling, the boy puts his phone away and shot me a nod of acknowledgement. "You're the Drumline Captain, right? Gvin?" he asks. I was about to tell him yes when something - or rather somebody - caught my eye.

Elsa.

She was passing our table, about to just completely blow past us until Anna jumps up to greet her sister and offers her a seat, which the blonde politely declines in favour of sitting at another table by herself.

I was unable to avert my gaze from her.

Elsa really is beautiful. It's no surprise people are so fascinated by her, why her aloof demeanour bothers them so much.

She looks over at is and notices I'm staring her beautiful face.

_Uh-oh_. Does she know I'm that creepy kid from class who got told off for doing exactly this?

Swallowing, her expression grows anxious.

I can tell from her facial expression I'm making her uncomfortable and so I drag my eyes towards a poster advertising Arendelle High's homecoming dance on Saturday.

Elsa timidly withdraws herself from Anna's presence and proceeds to a table the other side of the cafeteria.

"That sister of yours sure is strange," Kristoff remarks.

Seating herself beside me, Anna lightly shoves him and looks him dead in the eye. "Don't call her that. Elsa just...appreciates her space"

Kristoff shrugs. "If you say so. " A chill then runs down his spine causing him to shiver. "Hey, is it just me, or did it get cold in here all of a sudden? Like, really, really cold."

"It's just you," says Anna, still annoyed by his comment about Elsa.

Apologising, he kisses her cheek.

"Oh, fine," she sighs. "You're forgiven."

He grins.

No matter what I do, I just can't stop stealing glances at Elsa, who's eating alone and reading a book on architecture.

What is it about her?

"So," Anna says to me, smiling mischieviously, "you like my sister?"

_Good God, Anna!_

I almost choke on the Poor Man's Pasta I was eating. How did she-

"It's okay. I saw the way you were looking at her in class," the redhead whispers. "Your secret is safe with me."

"But how can-But we don't-But she barely knows I exist."

"You think she's pretty, though, right?"

I must have been blushing because she kept smiling. "I guess."

Anna's eyes light up. "Great!" She makes sure no one else is listening before she continues. "You know, a lot of people are put off her because of the whole 'Ice Queen' thing. But it's all a front. She's really the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever."

You blink in surprise. "She is?"

Anna nods. "You should see her with Olaf."

"Olaf?"

"Our little brother. He's seven."

I gaze down at my pasta smiling to yourself, imagining Elsa play with little Olaf.

"Want to meet him?" Anna asks. "Come over to my house after school. It'll be an opportunity for you to show Elsa how good you are with kids."

"But-"

She clasps her hands together. "Pretty please with icing on top. I just want her to make a friend. I mean, we're sisters and she isn't even that open with me, let alone strangers. But I've got a feeling you might change that."

"Me?"

She nods.

I sighed.

"Please."

How can I refuse?

-x-

Once the school day has ended, I followed Anna out to her pink car. I point out my car and she gasps.

"I've always wanted a muscle car! They're so fast and they sound so cool!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile, a black Nissan convertible is speeding through the parking lot, trying to leave skids and do burnouts.

Me and Anna stand there as I acknowledge that Elsa is getting near.

Elsa is approaching her blue Mustang not paying attention to the world. The convertible careens around the corner. Elsa must not have heard it because she's wearing headphones. It did not seem to be slowing down.

Realising this, my heart thrashed at the sight.

"Elsa!" screams Anna, getting out of her car. "Elsa, move!"

I already begun sprinting towards the blonde girl as fast as my legs will allow. Even though there was no marching rehearsal, my legs were still sore from the previous weeks of marching.

Seeing me, she freezes in place, alarmed and confused as to what the hell I'm doing running at her like a mad man waving my arms about. Just then, the driver of the convertible noticed Elsa and attempts to brake.

But it's too late. The vehicle began to skid closer to the terrified girl that stood frozen in place. I manage - bum legs and all- to reach her, to push her out the way with all the force of a freight train. I land on my right foot and my sore ankle rolls under the pressure in the awkward angle. I hit the ground as the car is still coming at me in a blind fury. There's no time left for me to crawl out of the way or save myself in time to get out of the cars path.

On the ground a few metres away, Elsa was wide eyed with adrenaline, shocked at the fact her life had been spared, but possibly at the price of another.

She grimaced in horror at the car about to crush me.

I clenched my eyes shut, ready to accept the cold and darkness of death, but the only sound registered by my ears being Elsa's scream.


	4. Chapter 3

A layer of ice spreads across the entire parking lot, freezing the convertible's tires and preventing it from traveling any further, saving my ass from being crushed.

Hearing gasps and exclamations from the other students as they approach the scene, I slowly opened my eyes to look around me as I stood up. I slipped and fell again when I regained my balance. I got up carefully yet again looking to the slippery substance on the ground. Given the time of year, this shouldn't exist right now. This only comes around this bad maybe three times a winter. Voices from the surrounding crowd only confirmed that I was right.

"Ice?"

"This shouldn't be here!"

"How did this happen?"

"Did one of the teachers drop liquid Nitrogen?"

Anna pushed past everybody to reach myself and Elsa. She nearly slipped on the ice as she rushed to her sister's side, asking her if she's hurt. Shaken, Elsa doesn't respond. I don't blame her. I may not have shown my emotions, but I was so scared at the sight of a car coming at me. She simply stares ahead, her eyes locked on mine. She has every right to be scared. She almost died because of the dickhead driving the Nissan. As we all continue to recover from the near death experience, I noticed the ice retreating from the tires. The ice on the pavement began to visibly move and it startled those who wanted an up-close look at the natural phenomenon. It took less then ten seconds for the ice to disappear, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

The convertible driver exits his car and lowers his black Ray-Bans to observe the now un-frozen tires. "But it's not even winter!" he complained. Anna crouched near Elsa and scowled at him. She had bad blood with the driver and so had I. No wonder the car braked so late: I think I even heard him gas up a bit before slamming on the brakes.

The driver is Hans Westergard - Arendelle High's resident heartbreaker, Anna's ex-boyfriend, and starting Quarterback for the Varsity football team. I had gotten into it with him a few years back, and it damn near got me suspended. He and his "boys" started picking on me for being in band back in my freshman year. One morning going to practice, he and his posse came up to me and started to tamper with my drum. I didn't do anything because I didn't want to be suspended. My Dad said that if I ever started a fight, he would hit me so hard he would knock teeth straight from my head. They started insulting me as usual and my friends gathered around me trying to get me away, but his "boys" pushed them away. I walked to my set on the field, but he had followed. He shoved me to ground since I refused to fight back. I was livid at him for insulting me and damaging my drum, the one thing I held precious in my life. But my father's words rang through my head, so I simply stood up and stood at attention. He was about to shove me again when I unhooked my drum from my harness and slammed at his head. I could hear something crack as a few teeth flew from his head followed by some blood. He hit the ground unconscious with the entire band cheering. Weselton came outside to see what was happening and he immediately dragged me down to the office and demanded for my suspension. My father was called and when he heard about what Hans had done, he praised me over the phone. Although the head principal didn't show near as much emotion as my Dad, he let me free. As I walked the door he said "Next time, get the whole Line in on it." This incident not only killed Hans's pride and made me a school sensation, but this sent a message to the rest of the bullies in school: I won't start shit, but I will sure as hell will end it.

"Watch it, Ice Queen!" he yells at Elsa.

I stood, shielding Elsa and Anna as he approached us glaring him straight in the eye. "Seriously?" I snap at him. "You could've killed her!"

Hans smirks, amused that such a nobody would dare raise their voice to him. "Aww, its the wittle drummer boy. Trying to be the hero are we?"

Glaring at him, I was gonna tell him to screw off and t-

"What's going on out here?" demands Mr. Weselton, interrupting my train of thought.

"Nothing," I lied. "Just having a disagreement with Hans. All solved up here." I turned and picked Elsa up off of the ground where she had been frozen in place and walked her to my car, ignoring Weselton's fit of rage. " Hop in," I nodded to my Chevelle. "I'll take you guys to pick up Olaf. You can get your cars in the morning." I smiled. "Besides, I want to do something that'll piss Hans off, so we have to get outta here pretty damn fast." They both agreed since neither of them seemed to be fit in any way to drive their cars, let alone with a seven year old in the vehicle and emotionally wrecked teenager at the helm. I climbed in NASCAR-style through the window while Anna climbed into the rear seat and then Elsa got into the front seat. I slid my authentic 1980's aviators on to my face and I turned the key. The huge V8 roared to life and it felt as if the air suddenly got cold again. I reversed out of the spot and backed around the front of Han's car so I could look out my window and face him. He looked like he was gonna say something witty, but I beat him to it.

"I saw you try to do some skids back there." I revved the engine. "I seen better skid marks from shit on underwear. You just watch this right here sonny boy." With that I hit the gas and tires began to spin. It seemed as if the entire parking lot stopped to look at the plume of smoke billowing from my tires. He just grew more red in the face and looked on the verge of killing me. I saw Weselton come out of the school yelling at me to stop. He was running fast so I decided to beat it. "WOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I released the brake and peeled out of the school parking lot. I turned on to the main road and floored it. The engine began to roar as the speedometer climbed past fifty. I realized that maybe the girls in my car didn't appreciate the gift that is a muscle car. I let off the gas and turned to them both.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm used to going fast in this thing."

"I like fast!' Anna yelped. I took her response as confirmation and again put the pedal to the floor. I looked over and saw Elsa smiling and laughing. It was the sweetest sound I ever heard, aside from the V8 under the hood. She noticed me looking at her and awkwardly looked out the window. The loose wisps of hair were dancing through the wind and she started to raise and lower her hand with the the wind. I looked at her face outlining every detail before realizing I was still driving. I took one last glance began looking back at the road. I turned on the CD player and stereo. Unfortunately, I left My Florida-Georgia Line CD in the player.

_Baby, you a song. You make me wanna roll my windows down and cruuuuiiise..._

I saw Anna in my rear view smile mischievously as I blushed. _Subtle, _she mouthed. I went to turn off the CD but Elsa turned and looked at me.

"C-could you p-please leave this on. I actually love this song," she stuttered out of embarrassment.

I smiled weakly and left the stereo on. She closed her eyes and smiled as we continued on towards the elementary school. Anna gave me directions to the elementary school that Olaf was at. It was an early dismissal day, so we made with a little over ten minutes to spare before class let out. I turned on to the entry road where a sign was.

_North Mountain Elementary School. Home of the Mountaineers._

I pulled up into the line for student pickup. As we pulled up to the student pick-up line, I saw a spot that was right at the front of the line and right in front of the door. Unfortunately, a mom in a minivan was in front of the spot ready to reverse in. I gunned the Chevelle and took a chance.

"No, no, no, no," Anna squealed as the car lurched towards the open spot. I barley made it in to the spot and jumped up onto the curb a bit. The van braked suddenly as I threw the car in park. What happened next surprised me. The mom got out of her van and then proceeded to say some not-so-nice things at me while telling me I was "number one". Elsa and Anna were shocked at the woman's profanities, but it didn't bother me. When you had an ego the size of Texas and a muscle car, stuff like this tends to happen. So I rolled down my window and flipped the lay off. She just huffed, got in her van and peeled out in a fit of coffee fueled and sleep deprived rage.

I shut the engine off and got out. It was still a good five minutes before the kids were released so I decided to get out and stretch. I was still sore from the continuous runs of our Marching show. My feet were sore and my back seemed to always be in need of ibuprofen. I rolled my back out and then reached for the sky. I heard the car door shut so I immediately looked to see who got out. Elsa walked around the side and sat beside me on the hood next to me. She sat there for a few seconds before she spoke to me.

"Anna and Kristoff are talking over the phone about usual boyfriend-girlfriend stuff that I just didn't feel like listening to."

I nodded in agreement. I never objected relationships, but I always hated when people wouldn't shut up about each other.

"I-I-I just wanted to say, well, Thank you for saving me," she said quietly.

"You're welcome, Elsa. Just saw where I needed to help and I did what had to be done. No big deal."

"Could I just lay here for a bit?" she asked timidly. "My back hurts."

"S-s-sure." I responded.

She stretched and laid out on the hood and damn was it hard not to take in her beauty. She was in a pair of blue skinny-jeans with a pair of boots on she had light jacket over her green shirt. She had closed her eyes and looked so at peace. It was so different from how she looked just before she was about to be run over by Hans. She was the absolute image of grace.

"Excuse me. Why is my sister sleeping on your car?" I looked down in a panic as Elsa shot straight up. There stood a short little boy that was about seven, maybe eight. He had auburn hair and had on khaki pants, tennis shoes and a purple v-neck shirt. He had a Shaun White snowboarding backpack with his lunchbox and binder at his side. Elsa slid off the hood and embraced him in a big bear-hug.

"This is Edward. He offered to drive Anna, you, and I home and stay over for a little bit. Now come on, let's go home."

She walked Olaf to the door where he climbed into the back. Anna greeted him an explosion of joy. I slid down into the driver seat and as I was going to fire it up, I sat there. I sat there remembering I had maybe one of the prettiest, yet interesting girls and her sister in my car, remembering how I saved Elsa's life, and remembering how pretty Elsa looked on the hood of my muscle car. I would've sat there for hours and kept thinking, but then I remembered we had to go when I heard other cars behind us start honking. I fired up my car and left the school lot, peeling out much to my passengers' excitement. I turned the radio on to the kids channel and we all sang to the songs as I drove them all home.


	5. Chapter 4

I turned on to a street of mansion-like houses and pulled up outside a set of gates at the end of the street. The house was over thirty feet tall and seemed to stand like a palace. Its stone walls and iron gate make it notable that the owners of this house were no cheapskates.

"We're here," Elsa announces, dialing a code into the keypad. She sounded relieved, like this entire event would be over when she got out.

"Whoa," I muttered. "You live here?"

I drove my car through the gates and parked in the driveway of the massive house as I see Anna nodding. As I cut the engine she smiled. "We sure do."

I just can't believe they reside in such a wealthy area. Anna and Elsa must be loaded if they can afford to live here, have cars of their own and most definitely family cars. But I don't want to know them just for their money or wealth. I want to know them for who they are, really. Eager to get inside, Elsa is quick to unbuckle her seat belt and is already knocking the front door the moment Olaf, Anna I are out of my Chevelle. Anna and I casually stroll up the driveway together laughing at Olaf who is skipping happily through the yard like a little girl. An older man with a blue shirt and khaki pants, and auburn and greyish hair opens the door to Elsa and she dashes into the house, heading upstairs to the safety of her bedroom./p

"Hey, Kai," Anna said, waving.

He smiles. "Afternoon, Miss-" He notices me at her side. "Um, a guest, Miss Anna? Are you certain that's wise?"

_Wise? The hell do you mean by **wise**?!_

She nods. "Course it is!" She took me by the hand and yanked me along, nearly dislocating my arm. "Come on. I'll give you the tour."/p  
>Their house was huge, like a castle almost. There were five bedrooms, countless bathrooms, two living rooms, one for the kids and one for everyone, numerous closets and lord knows how many windows. By the time Anna and I finished the tour, Gerda comes to inform us both that dinner will be ready soon. I tried to excuse myself to leave the home so I could get home, but Anna insisted that I stay because it is lobster night. Being the seafood lover I am, I just couldn't resist. Anna went on to explain to me that Gerda and Kai are her, Elsa, and Olaf's guardians, that a year ago their parents died in a car accident. I offered my sincerest condolences and embraced Anna in a small hug. I knew what it was like to lose someone that you love suddenly. I knew all too well...<p>

"Is that why Elsa is so distant?" I asked, feeling so sorry for her. "She's still grieving?"

The redhead shrugged. "Elsa has always been distant. We were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out and I never knew why."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I know she loves me and Olaf very much. She can be really protective of us sometimes. You see, we were home schooled our entire lives, but when she and I turned fifteen, I wanted to try high school our sophomore year on."

"Bet that's a disappointment," I joke.

"Not at all. I love it! I love the football games, the dances and, well everything!" Of course she would. She's the definition of a social butterfly. "Elsa only goes to our school so she can keep an eye on me. She doesn't trust other people."

"And you think I can convince her otherwise?"

"Sure you can. You saved her today, after all. Ask her how she is when we see her at dinner. Get her to talk to you."

I nodded. What the hell. "I'll try."

"Hey, Anna!"

A little redhead boy bursts into the room and jumps into Anna's arms for a hug. He realizes she's not alone. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like eating bugs! Want to see?"  
>"Olaf!" laughs Anna, putting him down. "You'll scare my friend away if you're not careful." The little boy giggled as I bent down to look at him.<p>

"Hi there," I said.

-x-

At dinner, Anna seated me next to her, opposite Elsa. Olaf sat beside his blonde sister so he can pull faces at his redhead one. Anna sticks her tongue out at him after he makes a 'pig nose' at her. I smile and Elsa shakes her head amusedly. Kai and Gerda sit at each end of the table. as the lobster is served and the dish is in front of me. The bright red lobster is steamed and coated in butter and sprinkled with lemon and pepper, served with a side of chips, shrimp and some carrots.

"Thank you all so much for the food and hospitality," I said. "It's really nice of you."

"No problem, Mr. Remstedt. Dig In!"

"So, how was school today, girls?" Gerda asks Elsa and Anna. Anna opens her mouth to answer, the parking lot incident obviously on the tip of her tongue. Foreseeing what her sister was about to say, Elsa cleared her throat./p

"School was fine," she says bluntly.

Anna and I looked at each other. Gerda and Kai also looked at each other, confused that such an outburst would come from such a reserved person. Olaf looks at Elsa and sees she has a tear in the palm of her glove, from where I pushed her out the car's path earlier.

He narrows his eyes curiously. "What's that from?" he asks, pointing.

Elsa hadn't realized her hand was exposed and lets out a horrified gasp when she does.

"Please, excuse me," she says, visibly upset. The blonde rises from her chair and rushes out the dining room. Anna stands up to go after her, but Gerda stops the girl.

"Let me," the woman insists. Sighing, Anna sits back down and starts to pick at her food with her fork, appetite non-existent. She, Kai and Olaf are all silent the rest of the meal. I'm just perplexed by the whole situation.

_What just happened?_

-x-

"Well," says Anna, throwing herself face first onto the living room sofa, "that could've gone better."

I sank into an armchair to apologize. "I'm sorry about what happened back there." Somehow, I was managing to make her smile.

"And why should you be sorry?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. I thought about that comment, then I smiled back and shrugged. Anna switched on the television and flicked aimlessly through the channels. My head was swirling with concern for Elsa, why she freaked out the way she did at the table. Was it being reminded of how close she came to dying? Was it because she really does have a phobia of dirt and can't bear the thought of exposing her skin?

Was it me?

Am I the problem? Am I the reason she flipped out earlier?

Anna must've noticed the tension in my eyes. "You have more in common with Elsa than you realize. Something the matter?"

I immediately snapped back to reality and shook my head. "Mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Course not. Nearest one is upstairs to your right. Can't miss it."

"Thanks."

I left my new friend to go conduct an airstrike on Lake Toilet-Water. Walking up the Andersen household's fancy staircase, I hear voices coming from a room on the left. I immediately hide behind a bush until I realize they aren't coming closer. I move over to the door and hear the voices much more clear now. It's Elsa and Olaf. The boy is quizzing his sister on a story she's telling him.

"And then," said Elsa, rather enthusiastically, "the hero saves the queen by jumping in front of the evil king's sword."

In bed, Olaf sat up. "Does the hero die?"

I listen from the landing as Elsa continues her tale. Eventually, Elsa went on tho explain that the hero did indeed die, but the princess continued to love him even though he died at the hand of her father's blade. Olaf begged for another and Elsa complied, spinning another tale of a valiant hero. It was a nice change to hear her actually happy for once and so concerned over everything in life. Her voice is radiant and she just seems so happy./p

"Elsa?" Olaf said, once she'd finished.

"Yes?"

"Will you sing me the song? The one Mama always sang."

I'm feeling so giddy at the idea of her singing. I heard her lightly sing in the car to Cruise earlier and was a beau-

She clears her throat

_Let it show, let it show_  
><em>Don't hold it back anymore<em>

Her voice was stunning, mature, not what I'd expect at all from someone so young.

_Let it show, let it show_  
><em>Turn around and stand up tall<em>

I haven't realized, but I'm just so entranced by her that I was unconsciously leaning against the door.

_I don't care what they're going to say_  
><em>Let the talk rage on<em>  
><em>Their words never bothered me, anyway<em>

The door gives under my weight - damn my unhealthy lifestyle - and I spill into Olaf's bedroom, face down on the floor. Startled, Elsa yelps. And then the strangest thing happened. Ice shot out from her fingertips, flying in my direction at an unavoidable speed. It hit me dead on. There was a sharp pain in my chest. As I crumpled back on to a bookcase like I'd been shot, I gripped my chest wanting to rip my heart from the pain. Eyes wide with fear, the blonde is speechless as she stared at me, then back at her hands. Olaf was hiding beneath his covers, and I began slowly to slip into unconsciousness. Elsa rushed to my side, quickly turning my fat ass onto my back, her eyebrows raised in an apologetic expression.

"Forgive me," she whispers. "I never meant to hurt you."

My last memory prior to blacking out is how gorgeous she looked with her platinum blonde hair down, in a loose braid draped over her shoulder.

Noticing the ends of my hair starting to turn white, Elsa gasps, "Not again. This can't be happening."


	6. Chapter 5

Another minute. Another white hair. It's the day after Elsa froze my heart and already, I was feeling significantly weaker. Marching rehearsal sucked since I was short of breath all the damn time. My friends asked what was up with my hair, so I told them it was an allergic reaction I had to a soap I was using.

Back at the girls' house, Kai and Gerda are attempting to recreate a formula Mr. and Mrs. Andersen concocted when Anna and Elsa were children. Apparently it'll slow down the freezing process. Nevertheless, even if they do succeed, I'll most likely be deader than a doornail within a month. At school, I notice the Andersen sisters are avoiding each other. Anna was still processing the fact that her twin is an ice-powered mutant. Elsa is still processing the fact that she told her. Today I was supposed to be going back to their house after school for more tests. Hopefully doing so will help Gerda and Kai find a cure.

I entered the school cafeteria and I immediately saw Anna eating lunch with Kristoff and their friends and other people from band. I scanned the cafeteria for the person I was looking for, and I found her sitting at her usual spot about five tables down from Anna's. Elsa was sitting alone at another table. Anna waves and beckons me over to her. As much as I want to, I want to make sure Elsa is alright. She is dealing with yet another situation that is eating away at her, and it would kill me if she wasn't okay. I also want her to know that despite the fact that I had just possibly put on death row, I forgave her and that I didn't have an eternal hatred for her. I smiled politely at the redhead, putting up a hand to decline. She noticed me glance in her sister's direction and realizes my utmost intentions, giving me a nod of encouragement. I nodded back, then proceed to Elsa's table.

"Hi," I said to the blonde, carrying my lunch tray. "Mind if I join you?"

She seemed surprised I'd still speak to her despite what she's done. She probably thought I would walk up to her and tell her 'I hate you' or 'You're a monster'. She set her book down and gulped loudly. "Not at all."

"What are you reading?" I inquired casually as I sat down into my seat with a loud thump. I began to munch on the left-over fried catfish I packed for lunch.

She traced a finger over the book cover and looked me dead in my eyes with those earnest, icy blue eyes. "Please, you don't have to pretend everything is fine, especially not for my sake. I don't deserve-"

"Elsa, this isn't your fault," I insisted as another piece of catfish went in my mouth. "I shouldn't have startled you. If anyone is to blame it's me."

I reached for her hand. She retracted it before my calloused skin can make contact. She looked on the verge of tears as she clutched her hand with her other. "Don't be afraid," I told her. "You won't hurt me. I trust you."

"But I can't control it," she whispered. "What if I make you worse?"

I actually managed a smile. "Trust yourself, Elsa." Hesitating, she slowly placed her gloved palm against my bare one. Nothing happens. At least, nothing bad. The warmth of her touch radiating through the material of her glove caused my heart to race like a stabbed jackrabbit, sending waves of heat coursing through my body I never thought I'd ever feel again. I smiled as I saw her face slightly blush as my hand held hers.

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously. I nodded, smiling. Elsa blushed even more and smiled back. I decided to take it up a notch, so I weaved my fingers between hers. In the background, Anna and Kristoff are grinning at the two of us from their table, teasing me by making heart shapes with their hands. _How very mature._ I shook my head in amusement. They weren't the most civilized of people, bt they knew a good pair of people when they saw it.

"I don't believe it," Elsa breathed, wide eyed as she gazed at our interlocked fingers. "I'm actually holding someone's hand. It's been so-"

"Hey, guys, check it out! Looks like the Ice Queen and the Drummer Boy are dating." I spun around to look, not surprised at all to see who made the comment.

It's Hans. He's standing behind us along with his six "friends" who were smiling and snickering at the snide remark Hans had made.

_Shit. Here we go again._

He flashes a smirk at us both while his friends make comments of their own. Elsa self-consciously withdrew her hand from mine and clutched it to her chest. She is obviously so uncomfortable by the situation it hurts me just to see it. I felt my short-temper being stretched already, but I calmly turned and looked him in the eye.

"Back off," I snarled. "Haven't you got anything better to do?"

"My," Hans sneered. "You're a mouthy one, aren't you?"

Afraid she'll lose control, Elsa stood up to walk away. I wanted her to get out of here since she had no beef with them, but Hans and his friends formed a circle around our table, obstructing her.

"And where do you think you're going, Ice Queen?"

Witnessing this infuriated me beyond words. "Leave her alone!"

"Leave her alone?" Hans raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

Before he could say another word I stood up violently, flipping his tray out of his hands sending it to the floor. Before I knew it, Chayse, Liv, Nick, Aliy, and Jeremy are all behind me to back me up. We each mark up with one of Hans's goons, ready to strike if need be. I put Elsa behind me to protect her just in case shit hit the fan. Elsa is close to snapping from the stress, her powers threatening to freeze everything in sight. I looked at Hans like I was ready to kill him. He simply laughed and stepped forward and sized me up. Even though I stood over two inches taller than him, I still didn't have the muscle to take him on. It noticably colder as we srood there.

And that's when one of Hans's friends labels her a 'freak' and the others laugh.

My anger surged through my body as my face grew red. _How dare he! How dare that ungrateful bastard! _Hans turned to laugh with his friend and when he turned back he smirked at me.

"Or this!" I shoved Hans and he stumbled backwards, accidentally flipping a lunch tray off a nearby table and it landed right on his head, caking his hair with food and splattering his precious letterman jacket. The cafeteria fell silent and everyone was watching. They were ready for the ongoing fight between the Drumline and the Football team to go down ever since the day Hans had his ego served to him by my snare drum. Through the crowd, I notice Anna and Kristoff get up from their seats to intervene. Humiliated and enraged, Hans rises to his feet and grabs me by my shirt. I brace myself as my friends are ready to pounce if he hits me. His fist raised up over my face as his rage ignited.

"You little shit!" he growled.

_Oh shit. I've done it now. Here we go._

"Hans!" Anna yells. "Let go of my friend!"

"You're friends with this loser?" he asked in disbelief.

Kristoff folded his arms and glares in the other boy's direction. "You heard her, Westergard. Let go. Right now."

Hans notices Mr. Weselton approaching and gives an exasperated huff, releasing me. My friends all backed down as his did the same. "Just wait," he growled in a menacing tone, nostrils flared. "You'll regret this. I'll make sure of it."

-x-

Later - after she's scolded me and the drumline for being so reckless, but also thanked us for sticking up for her sister - Anna offers for me to come over to her house once school is over. I accepted of course. I wanted to see what Kai and Gerda were coming up with to save my skin. I was driving my Chevelle to their house, following Anna and in front of Elsa.

I also spend the entire journey glancing in the driver's side mirror at Elsa's car following behind. As we pull up to a stoplight, we all lined up three wide at the light. I glanced across to my right and left and smiled as I revved the engine. Anna caught on as she revved the engine to her little Beetle. I knew Elsa wouldn't want to do something this reckless so I kept my focus on Anna. We both revved our engine until the light turned green. She slammed her gas pedal to the floor and peeled out. I pressed my pedal down enough to where I rolled even with her. Her engine was whining under the strain, whereas mine was eager to get going. I kept even with her before I looked over to her smiled and put the pedal to the floor and sped in front of her before I cut her off. I was laughing to my self as I saw her disappointed expression in my rearview mirror. I was startled when the beefy sound of a V8 flew by followed by the sight of Elsa in her Mustang flying by me. I smiled so big I felt like my ears were going to fall off.

_You win this one, Elsa._

-x-

This time when Anna and I proceeded up the driveway towards the house, Elsa walked with me instead of rushing inside like yesterday. Anna and I both shared a look of delighted surprise. Not having to hide her secret from somebody other than Gerda and Kai must've felt great to her. She could finally get what she wanted: A chance at a normal life. As we got near the door, Kai opened the door and let us in.

"Good news," said Kai as we walked through the front door. "We found your parents' notes. The formula should be ready soon."

Hearing this, my heart - frozen and all - exploded with joy. I brushed my fingers against the delicate knuckles of Elsa's gloved hand, as if asking for permission to hold it again. Remembering what I told her, to 'trust herself', she allows me to weave my fingers in between hers again. Anna can't help but notice and feel elated. She was right about me. She knew I would be the one. She knew I could do it from the moment she met me. She just knows I'll be the one to thaw her sister's frozen heart.

Only problem is I'm dying. And if the formula doesn't work, there won't be a lot of time to save me.

An hour passes, and the three of of just sit in the upstairs living room and sing along to songs off of my phone. Both of their voices are truly enchanting, and mixed in with my singing voice, it sounds like the best noise ever. Nearing the end of one of the songs, Anna's voice cracked and we all laughed. Then one of my favorite songs came on and I began to sing as both of them stopped as they heard my voice.

_Makes you wanna build a ten percent down, white picket fence house on this dirt._

Elsa seemed to be mesmerized by my voice as she sat and looked at me. She moved closer to me as she took hold of my hand. I turned to face her and I got lost in the intensity of her icy blue eyes. We sat like this for what felt like an eternity before Gerda came in. We immediately separated as she entered and looked at us.

"The serum is ready for injection, whenever you are." With that she left the room and so did I. I didn't notice until I turned around that Elsa was coming with me to get the serum inserted. We followed Gerda to one of the many rooms in the house as she closed the door to keep Olaf out. In one of the guest bedrooms, Gerda administers the formula to my left forearm via a syringe. I wasn't thrilled about it, but if it would save my ass, I would saw my own arms off. Again, Elsa apologized for putting me through all this.

"It's okay, Elsa!" I said as I rolled my sleeve back down from my purple shirt. " There was nothing you did wrong. I'll be fine." But to be honest, I didn't even know if that was true. This serum was my last hope at trying to save my skin. If it failed, I may as well be up Shit Creek. I would be dead within a few weeks.

After we're done with the administration, we three are back in the living room. Kai and Gerda left for a business dinner (but only after Kai had a "friendly conversation with a fellow chap" as he put it) and Olaf went up to his room to play with his Legos. I was sitting in a beanbag chair on the floor with Elsa and Anna. We got to talking again about school, the son-of-a-bitch who they call Varsity quarterback, and we finally got onto the topic of the homecoming football game and dance on Saturday.

"You guys should com to the football game. The band is doing a really special show that the crowd will love. I'll drive you guys and Olaf to and from the game so we can give Kai and Gerda some time off from being parents. Then if you guys want, later we can go to the dance and have some fun."

"Sounds fun!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa sat there looking a little hesitant. I could understand since it was her first ever dance, but I wanted her to go because I knew the show we were doing was going to blow her, Anna, and Olaf away, and I wanted to go to the dance so she could show people she was just like they were. A normal high schooler and not just some freak.

"PWEEAAASSEE!" I said with my pouty-est face I could conjure.

"Fine," Elsa sighed. "You win. I'll go."

Erupting into an outburst of goofy cheers, Anna and I manage to make Elsa smile.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys. I was going to update but my life has gotten hectic lately, so I'm glad I could get to this. You all are welcome for the three chapter update since I had to make up for lost time. Let me know what you think, Reviews welcome!**


	7. Chapter 6

The next few days are much easier. My condition isn't as aggressive anymore thanks to Kai and Gerda's formula, so marching is a whole lot easier. Elsa has learned to control her powers so she can now feel free from her inhibitions. I've been at the Andersens' house every evening after school so they can keep track of my condition's progress. Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, & yes Olaf too have become the best of friends. We hang out as much as we can outside of school and we really have gotten to know each other down to where a certain freckle is on each of our faces. Also, Elsa and I have been spending a lot of time together. Se has joined many times to go over to Liv's house with the rest of the Drumline. She really blends with them well and we treat as if she's one of us. We've even convinced her to talk to Hendrick about joining the Winter Drumline. She always has such a good time and it lightens my heart to see her this way, which was the polar opposite of her emotions just two weeks ago.

-x-

The pair of us are currently lounging in the upstairs living room. She's lost yet again in one of her books, hair down in a side braid instead of her usual bun. I was trying to find something decent to watch on the movie channels, but there was none of the action and explosion filled movies that I usually liked to watch. To be honest, I'd rather watch Elsa. She's so beautiful when she's concentrating. The way she bites her finger as her blue eyes scan the words of each page sends shivers of pleasure tingling down my aching spine. She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and every time she laughs its as if the Lord has sent me an angel. I've lusted after this girl for months, pined for her, wondered everything about her. And now here she is, sitting inches from me on the same sofa. She could have chosen to sit anywhere else in the room. But she chose to be near me. Nothing pleases me more than for her to be comfortable around me, my friends, and other people in general. Knowing she can't hurt me with her powers is to thank for that. Even her gloves are off, next to her in case someone else enters the room.

"Mind if I put my legs up?" she asks, glancing at the space separating us both.

"Course not," I said. "It's your house." Besides, I would never in a million years reject an offer to get closer to her. Giving a shy smile, Elsa proceeds to place her socked feet on the empty sofa cushion and resumes her book.

I pretend to watch television, surreptitiously scanning her from head to toe out the corner of your eye. She's twirling a loose lock of blonde hair around her finger while she reads, then - as she reaches a particularly intense part of the story - stops twirling her hair and bites her lower lip in anticipation. I feel so giddy. Giddy as a schoolboy. Is it possible to actually be teased to death? If I didn't know any better I'd think she was doing it on purpose. But I do know better. Elsa is one of those girls who genuinely doesn't realise just how unbelievably gorgeous she is. Her toes curl in the most adorable way as the book continues to engross her. Noticing she has quite small feet for somebody her height, a mischievous smile formed on my lips as I got an idea. I quickly run a finger up the arch of her foot. I withdrew the finger before she could respond

Elsa instinctively jerks it away, dropping her book. "What was- Did you just-"

I chuckled at her reaction, at how the sensation caused a tiny amount of snow to shoot out from her fingertips.

"Ticklish?" I laughed playfully, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Don't you dare!"

"Do what?" I asked as I lightly poked her side. "Tickle you?" I did it again.

"Yes!" she giggled, swiping at my hand. "Stop!"

Grinning, I shook my head. "Not unless you make me!"

More snowflakes escaped from her fingers as she exploded into a fit of laughter. It's the sweetest sound I've ever heard in my life - sweeter than my Chevelle firing up. Sweeter than the sound of a Drumline on a brisk fall day. Elsa then manages to gain the upper hand by grabbing both of my wrists and pinning me to the sofa. She's practically straddling my hips, her thighs pressed firmly against them, trapping me. I'm completely at her mercy as I go utterly weak in her grip, melting at her touch. Her hair dishevelled and heart pounding from me tickling her, it took a few seconds for the blonde to catch her breath. For a moment, we both gazed into each other's eyes. Elsa's braid tickled my cheek as she slowly leaned in...

_Is she-Is she about to do what you think she's about to do?_

The living room door flew open and Olaf burst into the room. "Elsa!"

She rolled off of me and pulled her gloves back on, looking at her little brother with a concerned expression. "What is it, Olaf?"

"It's here!" he exclaims. "My new video game arrived today!"

Elsa relaxes and shakes her head, smiling. Olaf doesn't even notice the smatterings of snow scattered around the carpet. He's too excited.

I was able to snap myself out of my daze and plaster on a friendly face for the boy. "What game is it?" I asked him.

"Blades of Ice 7," he answered enthusiastically. "Want to play?"

My eyes lit up when he named the game. "Are you kidding? I love Blades of Ice!" I was astounded to find out that Elsa is a fan of the series. With that, the three of us spent the rest of the evening playing Olaf's video game until Elsa had to put him to bed. A single thought remained at the back of my mind the whole time, though...

_Was she really going to kiss me?_

-x-

The weekend has arrived.

I am so excited that we get to perform our new show at halftime for the homecoming game. The only thing that I wasn't thrilled about was the fact that Hans, myself and Elsa would be at the same game, but he was working and so was I, so I was able to take comfort in that. I swung by the girls house and picked up Elsa, Anna and Olaf and Kristoff. Although it was a tight fit, we all made it to the game and parked over by the football field. I waved goodbye as they all went to the stands as I went to the band room to warm up. I walked in and found Chayse and Liv sitting there just talking as usual.

Chayse saw me walk in. "Wassup, dude?"

"Nothin' much."

Liv saw I was there and gave me a hug. "Hey."

"Hey, Liv," i replied.

We then just sat around and started to shoot the breeze as the band filed in one by one. After we righted our off topic conversation that ended up at bullets and lion testicels, we started talking about the homecoming dance

"So, are you going tonight?" Chayse asked.

"Yeah. How many of you all are going?"

"Nick, Aliy, Liv, Me, Jeremy. That's it," he replied.

Liv nudged me and then winked at me. "Soooooooo?"

"'Sooooooo', what?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Are you going to homecoming?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was able to find someone to go with."

"Who are you going to homecoming with?" It was an obvious question that was followed by an obvious answer.

"Elsa."

"Good for you!" she exclaimed. "You and her are really cute together. I swear you're inseparable!"

"Yeah, you're inseparable," Chayse mumbled. He was the grumpy one of the line since he recently broke up with his girlfriend, Kate. She and him were an alternate version of me and Elsa-they were inseparable. But when she told him her family had to move, he took it really, really hard. He cut of conversation with anyone for over three days straight. After he got over his grief, he went back to being his normal, wise-ass self. But anytime a relationship was brought up, he just tried to avoid the conversation if at all possible.

"Thanks," I said to Liv, smiling. I motioned to the uniform racks. "Lets get dressed out."

-x-

_**"DUT! DUT! DUT DUT DUT DUT!"**_

I counted off the warm up exercise as I stepped out in order to make sure the Line was marking time, playing at correct stick heights and all that jazz. The only issue I had was when one the end Snare players brought his heights up too high. After I told him to keep them down, I fell back in to line and ended the warm up.

"Alright, good job," I said over the winds that were warming up. "Just make sure to keep your heights in check and that yo-"

"Mr. Remstedt!"

I spun around and saw Hendrick walking over to us. Hendrick became the band director at Arendelle High back in my freshman year. He was a trumpet player in the US Marines Marching Band and was the head player. He got injured in a marching accident (someone at the front of the detail fell and a domino effect ensued) and that ended his career as a musician. He went to college and four years later, here he was. He looked over the entire Line as they stood at attention. I gave the 'double-tap' to relax and they began to talk amongst themselves. Hendrick pulled me away from earshot before continuing.

"So, is the last movement happening? Are they here?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Thank you, Edward. I will let the band know at the formation."

With that, Hendrick turned on his heels and walked back and called for the band to get into formation for March-Down drill. We all stood talking to each other before his command rang out loud and clear.

"_**BAND! TEN HUT!"**_

"**PRIDE!**" The band snapped to attention, horns at carry position - mouthpieces at eye-level, with sticks in the ready position. We stood there for a few seconds before he began to go on his usual speech about musicianship and how to play as a whole and so-forth. He got to the end of his speech and addressed the band again.

"Ok band, so according to our Drum Captain we will be playing the Final Movement. So be ready for that transition in the show. _**MARK TIME,** **HARCH!**__"_

I began the taps for the forward harch that was about to be called.

"On the step-off, Drumline, fire up The Senate. **_FORWARD HARCH!_**"

The cadence began as we marched toward the football stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so the next chapter may be a little far off since I'm going to make a soundtrack for the football game with marching music that I found on YouTube. As always, reviews are welcome.**

**For those who are wondering, 'The Senate' is a drum cadence that's pretty frickin' cool. The link to the video is below...**

**The Senate:**

** watch?v=6-pkM1RNgw**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: OK, so here is the chapter you've all been waiting for... THE HOMECOMING BAND PERFORMENCE (with the football team playing before and after the half-time show). The POV will shift periodically from 1st Person (Edward), and 3rd person. (I will signal the shifts). So here are just a few terms for all you non-band/non-drumline folk.**

**shako: The helmet with the feather/plume coming out of the top**

**jacket: self-explanatory**

**bibbers: Bib-overalls that are used as pants in the band.**

**DrillMasters: Black Marching shoes that are used in marching bands**

**"B&G" and "The Senate": Drum Cadences**

**Alright, so on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(3rd<strong> **Person)**_

The group of four had made there way into the stadium via the front gate that sat at the bottom of the hill. After Anna had gotten them in with her season pass and after all had made restroom and concession breaks, they sat down at the fifty yard line seats about halfway up. Elsa sat watching the hill Edward had told her to watch that came right down to the side gate to get into the sat next to Anna in the aisle seat in the Edgar Bernersen Memorial Stadium. Kristoff sat next to Anna and Olaf was next to him. Elsa was so nervous waiting for us to show up. There were glances from everyone, wondering what the usually reserved "Ice Queen" was doing at such an event. As two people past her

"What is _she _doing here?"

"I hear she has a thing for the Drum Captain and that's why she's here."

"Either way..."

Elsa quit listening to the useless chit-chat and went back to watching the hill for the band that was now obviously late to the game. She twisted her wrist and looked at her watch. _1:45. _She hid her face in her hands as her mind began to wander and blocked out all the sounds from the outside world. She felt someone tap her shoulder, but she denied to acknowledge it, not wanting to hear another person bitch about why she was there.

_Where is he? Why did I agree to show up? What if he does-_

The tapping became more furious and she realized it was coming form her sister. She lifted her head to look at her smiling and cheering sister.

"Elsa, look!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief when she looked where Anna told her to,and joined the crowd in their cheers. The Arendelle High School Fighting Wolves Marching Corps was coming down the hill. The band marched stiff as boards in perfect unison as they came down the hill to one of their many "cadences" as Edward had put it once. Since he played them all for her, she was able to pick it out as "The Senate". The cadence ended and the band continued to march down the very long hill. The uniforms were absolutely stunning to look at. The jacket was half black and half purple. The bibbers were were all black down to the DrillMasters that everyone had on their feet. The wrist gauntlets were black and had silver sequins across them. The shakos were black with a sliver triangle that matched the silver and white triangle on the chest of the jacket. The band began to speed up the tempo as the band director yelled out to the entire marching band.

"Let's do it Band! Fire it up, 'B&G'!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1st Person Edward)<br>**_

I heard Hendrick's command all too well as I fired up the tap off. The cadence began and the band went into their little tuck and roll dance that they did as the five snares began the little beat. After four measures, the three tenors joined in as well as the cymbals. The basses came in one cycle later and we began the second half of B&G. We ended the cadence as we rounded the corner in to the stadium where we were greeted by a cheering crowd of students, band parents, football parents, or anyone who went to the homecoming game. As the Drumline entered the stadium, I slowed down the tempo to the speed of th-

"_**FIGHT SONG!"**_Hendrick yelled.

"_**DUT-DUT! DUT-DUT! DUT! DUT! **__**DUT!**_" The band's horns snapped to the playing position as the first few notes to "Every True Son" rang out. Somewhere amongst the sea of cheers I could hear Principal Arnold's voice over the loudspeakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome your Arendelle High Fighting Wolves Marching Corps to the stadium!" The crowd erupted into more applause as the band began to do the mid-song chant as the percussion began the break.

_Hey!_

_Hooray!_

_Hurrah!_

_Go Wolves!_

_Go Wolves!_

_Hooray!_

_Hurrah!_

_Go Wolves!_

_Go Wolves!_

_Hooray!_

_Hurrah!_

_And bully for ol' Arendelle High! Let's go Wolves!_

The song repeated back to the beginning of the song and ended as we came to a halt on the track at the fifty yard line. We were allowed to relax as I looked to my left to see Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf sitting there. Anna gave a little wave as I gave a little salute to all four of them. I heard Hendrick's voice start up again as he told us to begin falling out to the field for pre-game with every homecoming game, the football teams would be introduced, then the honorary color guard would present the colors, and there would be a prayer followed by a very special tradition that we had. We set our instruments down at our feet as we stood at parade rest. Then Principal Arnold's voice rang out loud and clear over the speakers as the opposing football team began to make its way out into the stadium. One of the traditions with Arendelle High was that unlike ordinary home games, the opposing team was allowed to pick a song to enter the stadium to. This team had chosen _Boom, Boom, Boom _by John Lee Hooker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stadium the Northern Isles High School Buccaneers under the direction of head coach Cornelius Von Weselton!"

The crowd of the the challenging team, made up of only 100 people, began to cheer their heads off as the 600 plus Arendelle fans released nothing but boos and profanities. The student body hated Mr. Weselton since he was the head coach of our biggest rival in the divsion. The crowd began to replace their boos with cheers and applause as _Back In Black _ began to ring through the speakers along with Principal Arnold's voice.

"Now welcome to the stadium, your own Arendelle High School Wolves under the direction of Head Coach Neil Oaken!"

The crowd began to quite down as the honor guard was called to attention. They marched to their spot on the 45 yard line as the secondary announcer began to talk from down on the field.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen at this time please rise and remove your hats as the Missouri State Highway Patrol, Troop A presents our nations colors." _The entire crowd in attendance rose to its feet and removed there hats as the guard stood at perfect attention, flags raised and rifles on their shoulders. The mood grew gloomy as the announcer spoke again.

"_On Tuesday of this week, State Trooper Michael Landing, age 23, was killed in the line of duty while in a shoot-out with two armed suspects. Please join us in a moment of silence as we honor this young man's life." _The crowd stood still as the silence sank in. After thirty seconds, the announcer spoke once more.

"_Please welcome pastor Jim Beniot, as he offers today's invocation."_

"Dear Lord, we thank for the gift of freedom you have blessed us with. We thank you for the men and women who guard this country as we can gather for a good ol' game of red-blooded American Football!" The crowd began to applause for the pastor, their cheers growing stronger as he continued. "Lord, please keep these young boys safe so that they may put a great show tonight. Lord in Jesus's name we pray, AMEN!"

"_And now ladies and gentlemen, we shall now pick the lucky football fan of the Arendelle High student body to sing 'The Star Spangled Banner'. So, who's it gonna be?"_

The crowd went wild as the announcer looked through the crowd to find who was going to sing for the pre-game. His eyes rested on one person who was not going absolute bat-shit crazy for the gig. He pointed at the individual.

"_Young ma'am, please come down here to Center Field!" _My eyes followed his fingers up to where his finger was. My heart skipped at least five beats when I saw who he had chosen.

Elsa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(3rd Person)<br>**_

_What? Why me?_ Elsa's mind raced to find an answer as she slowly stood up to walk down to center field. Numerous fans eyed her with looks of hate, curiosity, and and downright confusion. Elsa was let on to the track as she continued to walk to the center field. The announcer handed her the microphone as she stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She looked over at the band and saw the entire drumline smiling at her and giving the thumbs up. She took a deep breath as her voice spilled into the mic.

_"Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light  
><em>

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?  
><em>

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,  
><em>

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?  
><em>

_And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
><em>

At this point, large red fireworks began to boom over behind the visitor grandstands. The explosions rocked the cores of every person in attendance.

_Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.  
><em>

_Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet waaaaaaaavvvvve...  
><em>

At this point, jet engines could be heard as the crowd looked off to the west airspace of the stadium.

_O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?"_

Tremendous and thunderous applause came as Elsa finished the Anthem as the noise makers flew over. The crowd erupted into more applause when Four F-35 fighter jets surrounding a B-1 bomber flew over very low and at very high speeds. The fighter jets pulled straight up and began to climb as the bomber continued forward.I ran over to Elsa and gave a huge hug that eventually gained almost every member of the band in the group hug. Realizing it was time to go, Elsa left to go up to the stands as the band marched off of the field. The game could now begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1st Person Edward)<strong>_

As much as I dislike the hype about homecoming week, that was one of the coolest pre-game ceremonies I had ever seen. I was so pumped as the kickoff for the game came and went. As un-athletic as I am, I was ready to throw on a jersey and kick Hans's ass straight off the field. The kid would just not pass the ball to anyone. He would just hold onto it and run it, which usually didn't get him more than half a yard in gain. On one of the plays though, Hans was in for a shock. He was about to run the ball when he was blind-sided by one of the defensive line-man for the Buccaneers. He went down and never got up. In the end, he was carried off the field and then our back up Quarter-back was thrown in. Although his name was Jackson, we all called him "Marshmallow" because of his aggressive playing style and immense size (even though some of the kids like to use it as a racist joke). After he went on, the team started to score and before long, the score was 38-0, Wolves. I don't how many touchdowns and how many fight song runs later until Hendrick called for a 10 minute piss-break and then it was showtime.

I made my way in my uniform-I didn't want to take the on and off again- to where Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf were sitting. I was surprised to see they were gone and flew into a panic. I looked over everywhere and was in a real jam.

_If they're not here, then what do I tell Hendrick? The band will hate me for th-_

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out and read it, relived and embarrassed by what it said.

_Elsa: You're funny when your panicking. Over at the concession stand :)_

My cheeks grew warm as I made way over to the concession stand, where I found Elsa and the rest of them. I smiled as I came up behind Elsa and leaned near her ear.

"You can sing The National Anthem quite well," I whispered. She spun around and laughed when she saw it was me. She brushed her hand against my own as if to ask as if to hold them. I didn't see what the issue was until my fingers interlocked with hers. My heart elated with so much joy, it was painful. I knew she had finally let go of her inhibitions and was able to to go out and face the world with no fear.

She wasn't wearing her gloves.

She saw my surprised face and brought me into a hug. I would've loved to stay in that moment as she held me close to her, but then the buzzer on the timer went off, signaling half-time.

"Elsa, I have to go. I'll see ya later." With that I turned on my heels and ran back to the band-stands. I quickly put my harness on and made it out to the spot on the track for the show line-up. After the dance team and cheerleaders performed (with numerous whistles from the crowd and even the band) WE were set to go on the field as Principal Arnlod's voice came over the loud speaker.

"Now, from Arendelle, Missouri, please welcome the Arendelle High Fighting Wolves Marching Corps! The band is under the direction of Keith Hendrick, Rob Lowe, Chris Schaffer, and Linda Marze. The band's show consists of numerous modern hits, as well as an original composition written by one of Arendelle High's own students. Drum Majors Andre Lang, Parker Dixon, and Phillip Sabian, is your band ready?"

_**"BAND, TEN HUT!"**_

_**"PRIDE!"**_

"Fighting Wolves Marching Corps, you may take the field in performance!"

The drum majors counted us off as we stepped-off for the Opening Movement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, I know the pre-game fireworks and the fighter jet fly-over was a bit much, but I had to think of something way over the top. The next chapter is probably gonna suck since it's much harder to write about a marching show than it is to actually march one. As always, reviews welcome and I will hopfully post again soon...**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: OK so here it is (for real this time)... THE BAND PERFORMANCE! I'm going to apologize in advance for the quality of the chapter. Marching an actual show is much easier than writing about a show. Since I have deprived you all of this story, you get a two chapter update, so you're welcome. So without further adieu...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(3rd Person)<em>  
><strong>

_**"DUT!...DUT!" **_The first four notes to the song "Happy" rang out as the band began to move around the field. The trumpets began to play the melody as the crowd in the stands began to clap along. Olaf recognized the song and managed to get Anna to sing along with until the end of the chorus when the song went into the bridge. The band continued to awe the crowd as they weaved in and out of one another as they made the final form marching to the front of the field. They formed a crude smiley face as the movement ended and the crowd burst in to applause but was quickly silenced by the sound of the drum playing a four count break before the band began to aimlessly seem to move to the next set. The famous bass part to _"Play That Funky Music" _began to play as the band came in to the recognizable shape of a double eighth note as the Drumline came down to the front of the field to the left of the pit on the 35 yard line as Edward began to perform the visual and give the order to the battery to crank up the noise.

"Hey! Yo! Hey, Yo, Fire it up!"

It became quite clear that the battery was holding back on the heights of their sticks for the beginning of the show when the cranked up the chorus. Up in the stands, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Olaf had been enjoying themselves as they watched the band move around. Elsa had glanced away a few times to watch the sets come together, but she focused much her attention on Edward. As the battery raised its volume, she and Anna both seemed to jump in surprise as the band began to sway their horns and the battery began to shift around at the hip from left to right. As the actual chorus came around, the Line began to join back in with the band as they finished out the remainder of the song. The band then began to move at an unusually fast pace along with a movement that consisted all of them moving in and out of one group or another. The piece began to reach a part that gave every member goosebumps as the horns began to play the all familiar Doctor Who song that was the epic mid show ballad. The band came into the shape of a circle and began to move into the shape of a circle as they spun the circle around closing and opening and eventually ending in the shape of a sun shape. The band paused for a few seconds and began to play their version of _"Sweet Caroline". _ The band began to march around once again and continued to play on. The song shifted later to the tune of _"September". _As the crowd continued to clap along the band finished the song in the shape of a number 9, the number of the month. The band stood on silence with the crowd sitting in silence as well. From the front of the field came the noise of a rolling suspended cymbal as the horns snapped their bells up and began to play a chord as the clarinets began with the melody of the song. After the opening four measures, everyone's volume cut in half as one of the trumpets went into a solo that was impressive. The band continued to move in a orderly manner around the field as the Drumline came into a block up at the sideline. Edward began into a very visually impressive solo as the battery came across the field and ended up at the fifty yard line.

-x-

Back in the crowd, the fans began to cheer loudly as Edward's solo came to an end. The three Andersens and Kristoff seemed to cheer the loudest as the build-up to what must be the chorus approaches. Deep in her mind, Elsa seems to remember hearing a song with this same melody but can't put a name to it. As she continues to wonder the band comes to a moment of silence as the trumpets open up with a barrage of sound as they release the notes to a song that Elsa has known for almost all of her childhood. She is on the verge of tears of happiness as the lyrics run through her head.

_Let It Show, Let It Show..._

"Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed, "Elsa, their playing mommy's song!"

"Yeah I guess they are," Elsa said with tears welling up in her eyes. The band finished spinning around with the final last chord and Elsa could still her the lyrics in her head.

_Let the talk rage ooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!_

The tempo suddenly slowed as same trumpet player let out a final cry of notes as the band dropped their horns to the trail position.

_Their words never bothered me anyway..._

The Drumline all at once raised one stick in the air and as the lowered to one knee, they crossed the other arm with a stick over their heart and bowed their heads. The pointed drumstick eventually pointed at Elsa as she felt more tears about to flow along with her face flushing red.

**_"BAND! RETURN HUT!"_ **The Drumline snapped back to attention as they turned to their right and began to march off of the field.

"From Arendelle, Missouri, The Arendelle High Fighting Wolves Marching Corps! Lets give them another round of applause!" Principal Arnold announced over the intercom. The band continued to march off as they returned to the stands to play out the remainder of the Football game.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1st Person Edward)<em>**

Thank the lord that was over. It was hot as hell in those uniforms and we were finally able to get back in the stands and take our jackets off and get some water. After a ten-minutes break, we were back up in the stands and ready for the game to conclude. The game lasted a bit longer without incident before Weselton got ejected not just from the game, but the campus when he flipped the bird and told the ref to fuck himself. He left the stadium to a standing ovation from the home crowd as the Buccaneers day went from bad to worse. Although Marshmallow was sacked three more times, we rallied back for a touchdown frenzy. The final score was 56-0, Wolves. After both teams had gone inside, we blocked back up on the track and marched back up the hill. When we reached the top of the hill, Hendrick dismissed us to go inside and dress out. I went inside congratulating the Drumline on a great performance as we got changed. When we were out of our uniforms we began to walk up the hill to where my car was parked where I saw the Andersens and Kristoff standing there waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm sorry for the poor writing quality for this chapter, and if you want an explanation, see the top of the page. In response to a review/concern I received, I did look and there are no rules saying that YouTube Links are not allowed at the end of a chapter/story. That being said, the music for the marching show can be found at the link below. Now, what's a Homecoming without a dance...  
><strong>

**TDOW Marching Show (Music Only):**

** watch?v=-Pm5mQsD7eM**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: So now that the game is over, it's time for the dance! A bit of a longer chapter with a surprise in the middle. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>After the game, I met all three of them up at my car. Elsa wrapped me into a hug and I gladly hugged back. She whispered into my ear,"Thank You."<p>

I grabbed her into another hug as I noticed all of the drumline making kissy faces at us. I flipped them off mid-hug and they smiled and left us alone. We all got into my car and I dropped off Kristoff so he could get changed and freshen up. I dropped the other three at their house and I went home to get dressed. I got out of the shower and shaved my whisker-ridden face. I dressed myself in my traditional all black suit. I wore a almost eye hurting aqua blue tie that stood out from the black. I was waiting for my ride to arrive when my phone went off. Elsa had texted me three times and I hadn't noticed.

_Elsa: Where r u?_

_Elsa: This isn't funny!_

_Elsa: HELLOOOOO?_

I laughed as I texted back: _Be there in a few . _I finished dressing myself and put my tie and cologne on. I grabbed my coat and phone and headed out the door. I was so ready for tonights dance, and I was especially ready to see Elsa at her first high school dance, what she would wear, what we would do. I walked down to the street and got into the car that awaited me.

-x-

"Come on, Elsa!"

Anna and I were waiting outside her sister's bedroom. I had gotten there ten minutes ago and was in a shock when I heard Anna say that Elsa had locked herself in her room over two HOURS ago. We both rushed up to her room and started to get impatient. She stopped responding to my texts and I was wondering if she was shutting us out because she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"How long are you going to be?" asked the redhead, her back slumped against the door. "I'm sure you look gorgeous. We're waiting for you." The door suddenly opened and Anna fell backwards. She let out a slight yelp at the sudden change of motion. As she was about to hit the floor, Her sister caught her.

"Whoa, Elsa," gasped Anna, as the blonde steadied her to her feet. "You look different. It's a good different."

She was absolutely breathtaking. She had on a strapless bright blue dress that was covered in what I assumed to be ice crystals. Her dress was floor length and had a slit on her right leg that extended up to just past her knee. It had long sleeves and she wore clear high heels. She had her blonde hair in a braid that cascaded over her left shoulder and she was in clear high heels. I was struck by Elsa's beauty. I was just speechless, and unable to avert my gaze. She blushed when she noticed my reaction, but Anna was able to break the awkwardness.

Anna was inspecting her twin's gown and side braid with awe, remarking how she wishes her hair was as manageable. "I can't believe you made this with your powers, Elsa. It's incredible. And I love these shoes!"

I laughed as I remembered what was waiting. "C'mon Elsa! I've got to show you something." I led the pair outside and as we came in view of the street Anna gasped and Elsa seemed to be in shock and joy, almost ready to cry.

In the street was a Black and Silver Rolls-Royce Ghost. Next to it stood my old buddy Lamar. His parents were filthy-rich and we was old enough, he cashed in on the riches. He always came to school in the best clothes and always drove an expensive super car. He stood there at attention with a plain black and white suit. He smiled when Elsa gasped at the car. Elsa turned to me and gave a hug that seemed to crush my ribs.

She looked at me with her icy blue eyes, happiness spilling with the tears. "Thank You. You didn't hav-"

"It's okay. I wanted your first high school homecoming to be the most memorable. Besides, Lamar owed me one." I held out my arm and smiled at her. "Shall we?"

She took my arm and I led her to the car. Seeing us advance towards him, Lamar shifted and opened the door for us. I released Elsa's arm and she slid down into the car.

"Good evening, ma'am." She smiled and curtsied to him as she slid down into the car. As I passed him on my way in, I slipped him $40 as a thank you. He nodded as he shut the door once I was inside. Elsa turned to me and she gave me the biggest and warmest hug in the world. Now that we were sitting still finally, I was able to look at her face in more detail. She had on just a bit of eyeshadow and mascara on. She also had red lipstick on her lips that stood out against her pale skin. We both smiled as I took her hand in mine as Lamar started the Rolls up and drove off to the dance. As we left the neighborhood, I began to tell Elsa how I had embarrassed myself at my freshman homecoming and how this was my first homecoming since. She began to scoot a little closer as I began to ramble on. I stopped talking and saw that she was inches away from me. I took in her beauty as I began to find my self leaning near her. As we both leaned in nearer, the car braked suddenly. I went flying forward and hit my head on the head rest in front of me. I glared up at Lamar as he gave a very sarcastic 'I'm Sorry.' Elsa was laughing at the top of her lungs as Lamar asked if she was okay. He gave me a smile as I flipped him off and readjusted myself upon the leather seat.

_Note to self: Never pay Lamar up-front again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>(3rd Pe<em>**_**rson)**_

"Where is he? He said he would be here by now."

Chayse stood at the door to the school in his green shirt and grey striped tie. He was standing next to Liv who had a strapless, short pink dress on. Her hair was done in half of a braid while half of it fell freely down her shoulders. She had her little clutch in her right hand while she was trying to fix one of her light pink high heels. She held onto Nick's white shirt that was covered by a grey vest. He had on a green tie and brown shoes to go with his grey half-suit. She looked at Chayse as he shrugged.

"I don't know. He said he was on his way like fifteen minu-"

"Hi guys!" Anna exclaimed. She ran up to the group with Kristoff just behind. She was wearing a green dress with straps that barely hung over her shoulders. Kristoff was in a very plain black and white suit with a black bow tie. He wasn't a fan of dressing up, but he would do anything for Anna. Anna gave Chayse and Liv a hug and stood off to the side. They continued to talk for a little longer before something in the corner of Nick's eye caused them all to turn and stare in awe as a Black Rolls Royce pulled up right in front of them. The blacked out windows allowed no one to see who was going to get out of the very showy car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1st Person, Edward)<strong>_

As we pulled up to the school, I could see through the tinted out windows that they were ready to swing if it was Hans who stepped out of the vehicle. They all looked as fierce as they could get in their dresses and suits. I slightly chuckled as Lamar put the car in park and walked around the front of the car. He opened the door and I stepped up and faced my friends as I buttoned my jacket. They seemed to ease back a little once they realized it was me. I turned and offered my hand to Elsa as I helped her out of the Rolls. As I turned back and looked back at my friends, I could see all of them stunned by what they saw before them. I extended my arm out to Elsa and began to walk inside. As I passed them, I smirked at their looks of surprise.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch a fly."

After the comment, they all seemed to snap back into their senses as they rushed to follow us inside. After walking for a few minutes we arrived at the decorated school Commons. The DJ the hired was set up in the back corner where Elsa used to sit during lunch along with his Lights and PA equipment. There was a stage set up on the right side of the Commons that had two microphones on it. There were purple and green balloons and streamers hung all over. The pillars around the commons were wrapped in streamers and wreaths of purple flowers. As we walked inn the last few notes to _Anaconda _rang out and the DJ began to play another song. I immediately pointed myself and the Line over to where there was an archway to take pictures. I went first as Elsa and I posed and smiled. After the "formal" picture, I went in to my usual "mafia boss/tough guy" look. Elsa held on to my arm and tried to make her toughest face possible. After us came the Picture I took with Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa. Kristoff and I stood in the middle as we had Anna and Elsa to our outside. A few pictures, and some food and drinks later, we eventually made our way out to the dance floor. As we made our way there, the people on the floor were trying to get into a "block" as the _Cupid Shuffle _ began to play. I looked at our group as we stepped to the middle of the floor and blocked up. As the lyrics began to tumble over the loud speakers, we started shuffling to the left and then to the right. I stood next to Elsa and laughed as she was struggling to do one of the simplest dances in the world. As I continued to look at her, I accidentally tripped over my own foot and fell to the ground. I just sat there and laughed in pain as my friends began their own chorus of laughter. I picked myself up as I looked at Elsa who was still laughing. As soon as the song ended, there was a fanfare played over the speaker followed by an all to familiar response.

"_**What's up, BITCHES?!"**_ Everyone looked to the stage to see the speaker, and it was none other than Phillip, the drum major and school funny-man, and his date, Juanita. He was dressed in a very bright pink suit with a white shirt and pink bow-tie, while Juanita was dressed in a purple ball gown that extended to the floor. Phillip smiled at the loud cheers he got in response.

"So now that I got your attention, it's time to announce the King and Queen of this year's Arendelle High Homecoming!" The applause that followed damn near blew my eardrums out, as Juanita began to speak.

"But first, we are going to announce the Homecoming couples you voted for, and then we shall reveal who you voted as your Royal Couple! Once your names are called, please step up here on to the stage. So our first couple is...Hans Westergard and Wendy Chapman!" I was not at all surprised that Hans and Wendy were chosen as a couple since Hans would probably beat them if he wasn't chosen.

"Chayse Killian and Liv Reynolds!"

"Anna Andersen and Kristoff Bjorgman!" Now there was some good news for us as Elsa smiled at Anna as she and Kristoff strode up to the stage hand in hand.

"David Lawson and Emily Hirano!"

"And finally... uhhh ..." Phillip trailed off as he strained to see if the results he were reading were correct. For a split-second, the commons fell absolutely silent as everyone leaned forward, expecting a shock.

"Elsa Andersen and Edward Remstedt!"

I looked in disbelief over to Elsa as she returned the same look to me. I smiled and took her in my arms in a huge bear-hug. As we we broke the hug, I offered her my arms as we walked up the stage steps. I could sense many people were in utter shock as they saw Elsa in her beautiful blue dress. I looked down the row of couples and smiled at them all. When I got to Hans, I pressed my hatred towards him deep inside and offered my most congratulating smile I could muster. He only scowled at me and the other couples on the stage as if we weren't supposed be here, as if it was reserved for him and him alone. The two announcers came by and shook all of our hands as we were congratulated. Phillip went back to the mic and began to talk again.

"Alright, so our Homecoming Prince and Princess for this year, as chosen by you, is... Chayse Killian and Liv Reynolds!" The two of them were crowned with the usual sashes and and then bowed to the crowd before awaiting the announce of their "parents."

Juanita spoke now, looking out over the unruly students. "And so now comes the time where we crown your royal couple for this years homecoming. We took a vote from a majority of the student body, and the results say that Hans Westergard and Wendy Chapman are your homecoming King and Queen." The crowd began to elicit a noise, mainly boos, FO's and other profanities. I humbly smiled and turned to Elsa, kissed her forehead and brought her into a hug as I could sense her being on the verge of tears. I hated that she had gotten her hopes up just to have them stripped from her and taken by tha-

"But.."

_Wait, what? Theirs more? The hell you mean by 'but'?_

"We gave a big middle finger to it and tossed it out! Sianara!", Phillip cut in. The students grew silent as they listened intently. "We took another vote, same couples, but we asked a different question. We asked 'Who do you feel would be the best couple to represent Arendelle and all of our couples here?'. After we tallied the votes, the results came in and your homecoming King and Queen are..."

I was leaning so far towards Phillip I was sure I was going to fall over into his arms.

"Elsa Andersen and Edward Remstedt!"

_What?  
><em>

Elsa began to cry tears of joy as Anna, Kristoff, Chayse, and Liv circled around us and joined in on the hug Elsa and I were sharing. If this group got any bigger the stage was for sure going going to collapse. Elsa brought me into another hug and I just stood there and held her. I could not believe that an underdog couple, a dark horse, The Drummer Boy and The Ice Queen, became the premier couple of the school. I was on cloud nine. I felt as if nothing could tear me away from the happiness of this moment.

Until there was a stabbing pain in my heart.

_No. Not now. Why now?_

I looked down at my hands and saw the faintest glow of blue as I could feel my head becoming cold. I was able to hide the stabbing pain behind a smile as Elsa waved to the crowd of students as Juanita began to talk again.

"Now our royal couple will share their first dance on the dance floor. We ask that you allow them a minute by themselves and then the rest of you may join in."

Elsa practically dragged me on to the floor as the pain in my chest grew ever stronger. She seemed to freeze as she got on the floor and she turned to me.

"I don't know how to dance all that well," she sighed. I laughed as I pulled her into a slow dance as the song began to play.

"Neither can I," I said as I smiled, "We'll learn together."

_I'd sell my soul just to see your faaacccceee..._

We began to move to the tempo of the song as it continued to play. We continued to dance through the song and before we knew it, the minute had passed and other couples were out there with us. The pain in my chest continued to grow in intensity, and I must've made some sort of facial gesture because Elsa looked at me with great concern.

"Is everything alr-", she said as she gasped mid-sentence. My hair all at once began to turn a bright white as I heard many gasps come from the crowd as I cringed as another wave of pain hit me. I let go of Elsa and grabbed at my chest and gritted my teeth for a few seconds. I swatted away attempts to help and I denied an offer for a call to 911. After I recovered, pain still stinging me and written on my face, I returned to the dance I was sharing with Elsa. I looked her dead in her concerned blue eyes that seemed to glisten with upcoming tears.

"All good here," I said in a low voice as I coughed. She continued to look into my eyes and then much to my surprise, Elsa threw her arms around me and buried her face in to my shoulder, crying. She continued to hug me and cry when she tried to speak again.

"I-I-I-I'm so s-sorry," she weeped. "If it wasn't for me your life wouldn't be in danger. I never meant for any of this."

I could feel the air around us begin to get colder as she continued to sob into my shoulder. I couldn't let her blame herself for something that was purely an accident. What's worse was that she was begin to rip apart the social life she had worked so hard to build up as she began to push away from me. Unwilling to allow her to blame herself, I spun her back in close and cupped her face with both of my calloused hands and stared deeply into her eyes, the reflection of my face and white hair glistening glistening in them. Her skin feels and looks up close exactly how I imagined. Soft and fair as freshly fallen snow in the middle of winter. Which was what she was, winter. She could be cold, unforgiving, and even dangerous at times. But if you waited long enough, you would eventually see her true beauty and see her for who she really was.

How can somebody this beautiful honestly believe she is a monster?

"Elsa," I whispered, wiping icy tears from her cheeks. "You are the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever. I'd rather die tomorrow having known you than live a thousand years without." She was taken aback as I continued to talk. "I don't blame you for this. I could never blame you for anything ever. You are what keeps me going every day and what keeps my heart beating at night. If you want to leave me or me to leave you, that's fine. But I just want you to know..."

"... I love you."

With that I released her arms and began to turn away from her. She grabbed my shoulders and turned me back towards her. I wondered why I had wiped away her tears because new ones had already fallen. She grabbed hold of my cheeks and kissed me.

_OH MY GOD! WHAT? WHAT? SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

I could hear numerous catcalls coming from the crowd but I didn't even care right now. I continued to kiss her as I realized the pain in my chest was receding as we continued to stand there. She pulled back and gasped with joy as she covered her mouth.

"Your hair," she breathed. I pulled out my phone and turned on the camera. I could the white in my hair go away and go back to the usual brown color it had always been.

I pulled Elsa in to a hug and kissed her again. This one wasn't as long and when we broke the kiss, I rested my head on her shoulder and breathed in the sweet perfume she was wearing. I never would have thought that I would have fallen so hard for the girl that I didn't even know a month ago, and now here we are representing the school as homecoming King and Queen. She seemed to give me a squeeze as if to signal the end of the hug and as I offered my arm to lead her away she whispered in to my ear.

"I love you too."

As we strode off of the dance floor we made our way over to our group of friends where we were met with many congratulations as well as a wink or two fro Kristoff and Anna. We stayed for another half hour before we decided to leave and go over to Liv's house. We all walked out of the front door to the school and round the corner to where Kristoff and Anna, Chayse and Liv, and Nick and Aliy had parked. As we got nearer to Kristoff's Jeep, I noticed at least six figures standing there and one sitting on the bumper.

Hans.

I motioned for the group to stay behind me. I got nearer to the group of shady guys and it became quite evident what was going t happen. Hans was pissed that his three year reign as king was brought down by the under dogs in such a humiliating way. He stood up and tossed a bottle of something as he stumbled nearer.

"You lil' shit!" he said, his voice slurred. I could smell the whiskey he had been drinking and knew right away that one of us was liable to get hurt. He began to move towards me more and continued to talk. "You don't de-throne me! Do you know who you're fuckin' with?! I am Hans Basilius motherfucking Westergard! I will not be stood up to by a little pussy and his Ice whore!" He stepped forward and let loose a feral right cross. I ducked out of the way of the swing and hit him on the back of his head. He became disoriented, so I used it to my advantage. I punched in the gut followed by a left then right cross to his face. I punched him twice more in the gut and then gave a huge right upper-cut to his jaw. He fell to the ground, a bloody and groaning mess. He stood up, his nose pouring blood all over his suit. He was still a bit punch-drunk and as he stumbled away with his posse, he bumped in to me and growled.

"You AND your bitch are gonna pay."

Elsa ran over and after she had made sure I was okay, kissed me and then helped me into Kristoff's Jeep. As Kristoff started his C-7 up, I pondered what Hans had said. His words lit a fire in my heart. How dare he threaten her. She had nothing to do with it. If he had any beef with anyone, It should only be me. I swear if he ever laid a hand on her I would...

"Hey Edward, we goin' to Liv's house or what?" Chayse yelled out the window of his car.

"Yeah," I replied, "shit gonna go down tonight!"

He laughed as he backed out and turned onto the main road in the direction of Liv's house. We turned in line behind him and drove off to where the actual party for the night was going to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm sorry if any of you cried with all of the fluff in this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but hopefully I'll update soon since I have five days off of school. As always reviews are welcome!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'M BACK! Yep, here's Chapter 10 of TDOW!**

* * *

><p>Liv lived on the west side of town, so we had to drive a little ways just to get near her house. Once we were on that side of town, it was another ten minutes before our three cars pulled up to her house. I jumped out of the jeep as Kristoff was rolling to a stop and I received numerous scoldings from Elsa on my "recklessness". I was laughing the entire time, which only earned me an elbow to the rib. I put my arm around Elsa's shoulders as we walked up the lawn to the front door of Liv's house. She unlocked the door and we all spilled inside. We made an immediate left and headed down to the basement where we usually hung out so we didn't disturb the rest of her family. I made straight for the closet to get everyone's spare clothes we had put in the foyer. Since we were all known to get a bit rowdy, we left an extra set of clothes at each of our houses in case we spilled something, bled, or just fucked around to the point of needing new clothes. I came to the realization that Anna, Elsa, nor Kristoff had any clothes to change into. Kristoff went outside and when he came back was in his shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of NIKE sandals replacing his dress shoes. Relieved that he was set, I looked over to Anna and Elsa just standing there awkwardly. I walked over to Liv and nudged her on her shoulder.<p>

"You think you could hook up Anna and Elsa with something to wear?" I whispered in her ear. She looked over at the sisters who were now talking with Aliy as she was getting dressed into her spare clothes. I guess she was trying to judge their sizes but she turned and nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied. Liv walked over and escorted Anna and Elsa up to her room. As the rest of us got changed, I saw as Nick headed to the couch and plopped down on to it with a large thump as Chayse and Aliy went to the fridge to pull out anything that was of non-nutritional value. I simply sat down in one of the many beanbag chairs Liv had in the living room. We all started talking about how the night had gone and before long, we heard the door at the top of the steps open up. Liv emerged with Anna and Elsa behind her in their now comfortable clothes. Anna had on a pink (naturally) shirt with a pair of black socks and black leggins on. Elsa had on a blue v-neck with a pair of charcoal grey sweatpants and blue leopard socks. As they came and joined us, we all ended up sprawled everywhere in the living room watching random shows on the flat-screen TV. Nick ended up getting the entire couch, with Aliy next to him in the large La-Z-Boy recliner next to him. Chayse, Liv Anna, and Kristoff sat either on the ground or in the remaining bean-bag chairs. Elsa sat to my right on the floor with her head leaning on my shoulders as the TV continued to play. We flipped around the channels watching anything from _Breaking Bad_ reruns to _Party Down South. _After a while, we all got bored from watching the TV, so Liv looked around and counted how many were at her house.

When she finished counting she looked and all of us and shrugged, "Truth or Dare?"

"Sure," I replied. We switched off the TV and gathered round in a circle. I motioned for Aliy to kill the lights except for the one lamp that hung over us, producing a single circle of light that surrounded us all. We all got as comfortable as possible since this game was known to go on sometimes for hours at a time if we wanted. Liv spoke up as we were about to begin.

"Okay, just to review. The game will start with me. I pick someone and ask a question. You lie, you do the dare, no matter what. Alright?"

"Alright," we all replied. She covered her eyes and started to wave her finger around until it suddenly stopped and landed on me."Truth or Dare?"

"D-dare," I stuttered out of fear. It sounded more like a question.

Had someone else picked me I would've been fine. Liv however, was a different story. She was always keen to ask the deepest, darkest questions that would make the bravest of heart squirm. And now that I had Elsa, she was sure to use her against me, as well as make sure my most embarrassing secrets were revealed to her. I gave her a pissed off look, but she only smiled mischievously at me and tapped her chin as she tried to think of a question. All at once it seemed to come to her, and she laughed to her herself before she looked me straight in the eyes.

"As this is Homecoming night, you are to tell Elsa what happened at your first High School Homecoming."

_Fuck you, Liv Reynolds. _

"He already has," Elsa cut in.

"What did he tell you?" Liv questioned.

"He told me he got embarrassed by a girl at his first dance and never returned since."

The entire group - minus Kristoff and Anna - burst into gut-busting laughter. Chayse was using Liv's shoulder to stay sitting upright, and the group laughed even harder as Nick fell off of the couch because of his roaring laughter. My cheeks were about as red as a frickin' apple. Liv finally caught her breath and tried talking between chuckles.

"Oh, he only told you the abridged version! Please enlighten the fair maiden on what the truth really is," she said.

"And if I don't?" I asked with my arms folded across my chest.

Taken aback by my sudden comment, she thought but then she looked at Elsa and back to me.

"I go Away Band camp on your ass."

_JESUS CHRIST, LIV! I didn't know people could sink so low!_

"OK, but since I do the dare, I do it my way. Liv tells the story."

"Fine," she said. She turned to Elsa and begun. "We decided to fuck with him a little for his first dance. So it was about three years and we all went to the dance as a Drumline, much like tonight. UNLIKE tonight, Edward didn't have a date. So we set one up for him. We got there, and here comes this SMOKING hot freshman girl in a tight deep red dress that came up just passed her knees. She had 'the goods' if you know what I mean." She motioned up and down her body before continuing. "We made sure he hung out with that girl all night. So he and her spend the night as a couple. One thing led to another and before we knew it, both of them disappeared down a hallway. We rounded the corner quietly and see those two kissing each other like the world is ending. I mean there are tongues fighting, hands going where they probably shouldn't have, I mean just really heated. So suddenly, she breaks the kiss and begins to unzip her dress. She leans in near his ear and whispers something like 'I need to show you something'. So being the turned on boy he is, Edward just nods as she leans down and puts her hair in his face. When she leans back up, he made the most disgusted face ever. We tricked him into going on a date with Justin, the old Pit Captain, and we wanted to see how far he could go before the gig was up. He just sees us all laughing our heads off as he sprints past us and out the back double doors to the school while Justin is just bawling his eyes out crying holding his latex make-up and blonde wig."

At this point, everyone is bawling their eyes out with laughter and I'm just doing all I can not to cry from embarrassment. Elsa looks at me and sees me in my state and laughs even harder. I look straight at Liv and she just has a wickedly humorous look in her eyes.

"Fuck you, Liv," I growled. She looked at me with a smile. She got up, took off her shirt and lunged at me swinging, the entire time smiling.

"FIGHT CLUB!" she screeched as her fist connected with my face. I was knocked backwards but recovered quickly and threw her off of me. I quickly took my shirt and shoes off as the other people began to roar with laughter and applause as they backed out of the way. I turned as she hit me one again, this time in my gut. I took a wide swing at her, but she ducked out the way punched me in the kidney. I fell to the floor as she grabbed my arm and pinned me down. I struggled with all of my might to throw her off, but it was no use. I tapped the ground three times and she rolled off. I rolled on to my back and sat up to catch my breath. Elsa ran over to me with my shirt and began to check my face. I was bruised in the gut and back and was bleeding from the mouth, but otherwise okay. Elsa stood up and turned to my opponent. As she got near her, she shoved Liv up against the wall. She pinned her with her arm to the wall, as she screamed loudly.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Liv simply smiled. "The First rule of Fight Club is..."

The rest of us answered in unison, "...You do not talk about Fight Club."

Elsa let go of her and walked back over to my side. Everyone continued to praise Liv as Elsa applied pressure to my lip. She looked at me with concerned eyes and I just chuckled. She looked at me with a curious look.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You," I replied. "You're always so concerned for me. Just relax, I got this."

"It's because I care for you that you're still alive."

"I don't believe you," I said jokingly, not expecting a response. Elsa huffed and crashed her lips against mine. Usually, my mind would've raced if Elsa had kissed me, but I just pulled her nearer to me. I must not have heard the gasps, but one sound did cause us to break the kiss and turn.

_Cl-Chk!_

I looked to see Liv with a curious face. She had a camera in her hand and I wondered why she looked so confused.

Until I looked around.

There was at least a inch of snow piled around where Elsa and I were sitting. The others seemed to be in awe as I sighed and stood up.

"H-h-how did th-that get there?" she stammered.

_Well...here goes...  
><em>

"Elsa."

"What?" Liv asked.

I pulled Elsa up next to me and whispered in her ear. She slid open the screen door that led to the porch and went outside to the pond behind Liv's house. She got to the shore and thrust her hands out. Blue light seemed to shoot from her hands as she covered the water in a blanket of snow. She walked up to the shore and stomped on the snow. The lake turned to ice as the lake froze over. Liv took even more pictures as many of the group gasped in awe. I looked at them and gave them an apologetic look.

"Look," I said, "Elsa...well..she's special. She was born with this power to create ice and snow at will." They all looked dumbfounded as I went on. "I love her for who she is. I don't fear her, I embrace her gift. If you are the friends who I think you are, you will accept her and I and will stand by us. If you don't, that's is ok with me. But no matter what side you take, you CAN NOT tell anyone. They will tie her up in a lab faster than you can say 'lab rat'. So, what'll it be?"

I stood there as I watched Anna and Kristoff walk over followed by Chayse. Aliy whispered into Nick's ear, and he seemed to sigh. She skipped over to where we stood followed by Nick. Now I turned to see Liv standing alone with her camera. She walked up to Elsa and seemed to push us all to the side. She looked her in the eyes with welling tears as she lifted her arm and hurled her camera onto the ice. She pulled Elsa into a tight embrace as we all stood there, hugging each other as flurries fell as we listened to drumming of our heartbeats in our little slice of winter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm sorry if the power reveal was kinda shitty, but I wanted to get this one out before the holidays. I probably won't update until after New Year's for a few reasons:  
><strong>

**- FINALS (duh)**

**- CHRISTMAS**

**- My school marching band is traveling to Atlanta to play the mass half-time show at the Chic-Fil-A Peach Bowl in Atlanta. I'll be gone form the 28th to the 1st, so yeah. **

**If you have any ideas for future chapters, PM me and I'll see what I can do. Reviews, as always, are welcome!**

* * *

><p><strong>If I don't talk to you all before then, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Bye guys!<strong>


End file.
